Vegeta - Narrative of a Prince
by Ryu Caalspear
Summary: Vegeta tells his life story, adds some non DBZ events, and keeps some of the same.
1. It begins

It was my birthright. I was to be heir to my family's crown. I was to be king. Until my planet was destroyed. My royalty was shattered. I was a common class warrior. My title no longer existed as Prince. I was now just Vegeta. After my planet's destruction, I began to work for the one known as Frieza. I did many tasks for him, only to be laughed at by our futile efforts. We being myself, Nappa, and Radditz. Ridiculed, for being "Monkeys"  
  
Zarbon.. the right hand man of Frieza, would be my adversary, pissing me off more then Frieza ever could. No one cared that I was a prince. No one wanted anything to do with me. But ah, yes. My loyal subjects : Nappa and Radditz. The only Saiya-jin left in the entire galaxy. Or so I thought. Radditz explained to me that he had a brother. A full-blooded Saiyan, sent to Earth to conquer it! But alas, he had not conquered the planet.. so Radditz went down to check on the delay..  
  
Several months later, Nappa and I departed for Earth. Radditz relayed a message to us about "Dragonballs". Magical stones which could summon a dragon, to make a wish! At last, this was my chance to become supreme once more! Frieza would feel my wraith! Hastily, Nappa and I traveled twords Earth.. knowing that the Saiyan race would be ruling with an iron fist once more.  
  
Our Pods crashed into the hard ground, creating a crater. Myself and Nappa exited and switched our scouters on. Nothing but pathetic powerlevels. perhaps the brother of Radditz was not here at all.. 


	2. Encounter

This "Earth" appeared to be nothing more then a vast wasteland of weak powers. My scouter didn't even have to check twice. Obviously, Radditz was a dammed fool, he does not have a brother.  
  
"Damn him.." I said in a low whisper. I turned to Nappa, who seemed to be interested at something in the distance.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, since these powerlevels are so weak.. how about we have a little fun?" With those words, Nappa and I both received a smirk on our faces.  
  
"Yes, lets." I responded to Nappa. Perhaps this journey would not go to waste. We could conquer it for ourselves. We took flight, soaring across the plains, nothing below us, except pathetic animals. Our sights fixated on a man who was walking across the fields, carrying some type of weapon. Nappa was ahead of me and floated down to him. The look of terror on the weakling's face was just what I wanted to see.  
  
"Nappa, ask him about the Dragonballs." I said, getting straight to the point. Nappa turned his head to me and nodded, returning his glare upon the man. He proceeded to do as I asked.  
  
"Whaa-aaa-at are Dragonbal-l-ls?" The cowardly man stammered in response. Nappa then looked back to me and I nodded my head to give him the ok. He raised his hand, gathering energy into his palm, forming a ball. The man with the weapon began to run, but he could not escape Nappa's energy ball.. this would be fun to watch.  
  
"Die bastard!" Nappa shouted at him, throwing the energy ball without delay. I watched the glowing ball sear through the flesh of the man, incinerating his body. My smirk grew wider..  
  
"Excellent, Nappa." I said without protest. Nappa had proven useful once more. Although his power was not as great as mine, he proved time and time again, that he will follow me to the death, if need be. His family had served my royal family as guards for generations. Nappa was no exception. He was with me the time our planet had been destroyed. Ever since. he had grown on me. Until word of Radditz's brother. If he had beaten Radditz so easily, perhaps he could replace Nappa -  
  
"Prince? Prince?" Nappa was in front of me, he had broken my concentration.  
  
"What the hell do you want Nappa? I'm thinking over here." I said angrily to him, he had done a bad thing and knew it. He just stared into my eyes, unsure of how to answer. I could tell he was struggling inside. Nappa knew I could kill him within one blast, just given the chance. Maybe now would be his time.  
  
"There are flying things coming at us." He said at last. Unsure of what he was talking about, I looked around. A green vessel caught my eye.  
  
"I see." A simple response I gave, not wanting to have to deal with more of his interruptions. "Go take care of it." I decided at last. A smile came upon his face, then a slight thank you ensued. Nappa hovered over to the flying machine with ease. He took a short notice of the people inside and propelled himself through it, waving his arms about. It exploded in a massive uproar, causing Nappa no pain. Suddenly, a reading came over my scouter. Powerlevels over 1000 in the distance. Where?! I looked around hesitantly, until I saw a mountain with little figures standing about. Finally, I would have some fun. 


End file.
